


Diamonds and Snowflakes

by uncagingwardens



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Proposals, mentions of Gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncagingwardens/pseuds/uncagingwardens
Summary: After years of dating, Angela's scariest moment is sitting in her pajamas and opening Christmas gifts with her love.





	Diamonds and Snowflakes

How could she compare to a dead man, with his vines wrapped so tightly around the heart of the woman she loved that it often felt as if they had wound so tight that there was no longer space for her?   
  
Angela knew this time of year was hard for the assassin, and knew she did not celebrate the yuletide. But she still wanted to gift her something special.    
  
Standing in the jewelry store, fingers idly turning the silver dove ring on her own left hand while little Luna slept in her swaddle on her chest, Angela was crafting something she hoped the other would like.   
  
A huge bright heart-shaped diamond that was clearer than the panes of glass on the cases securing the gems. A double band set, just in case she did say yes. Rose gold, because that was Angela’s favorite metal on her. Rows of smaller gems down each side of the band.    
  
It was a lot of money, but it was not like the medic didn’t have it to throw around. It was tucked into a black velvet box, topped with a silver bow.    
  
And then it sat, for weeks in the sock drawer of her dresser. Waiting for the snow to settle and the assassin to finish her mourning in France while the medic cared for the infants.   
  
If she said yes, Angela was sure she would faint. But, even if she said no, the ring still meant a lot coming from the doctor and she hoped Amelie would keep it.

 

And so, the days crept on like syrup through ice, until the frost-covered morning arrived where Angela thought she’d finally grew the balls to ask the most terrifying question in the world. The ring was shoved in the pocket of her fluffy robe while she mulled around the kitchen, making hot coffee for the both of them while the children played together in their new mess of toys that a very jolly old man of myth had gifted them beneath the tree covered in lights and silver shimmer. 

  
The world was quiet still, despite the hard beating of Angela’s heart as she sat beside Amélie Lacroix, ballerina of fame and assassin of legend. Not to mention the woman she loved more than anyone else in the world. Save for Luna, of course.   
  
Under cheeky mistletoe kisses the assassin sprung on the sleepy doctor, Angela managed to get the box out of her robe and gently place it on the other’s knee, clearing her voice as she took her hand.   
  
“I’ve loved you for longer than I have loved anyone else. Through ballet recitals and marriages where you were beaming brighter than the sun in love with a man who would move mountains for you. Through the worst times and the scariest times and the times where everything was burning around us.” She blinked back tears as her voice warbled, not just in fear but in the slightest amount of hope. “You don’t have to say yes, because I’ve only imagined that happening in my wildest dreams. But, at least take it and think of me.”


End file.
